Turquoise Namir
Turquoise Namir is an original character created by RWBY Ruby Rose. She is a member of Team QRTZ and alludes to Jasmine. Appearance Turquoise is a young woman that has long, brown hair that is usually tied in a French braid and she has a turquoise streak in her hair. She has amber eyes with turquoise eyeshadow, a tan complexion, and a couple of bangs that are at the side of her face. Her height is tall for her age and her weight are around average for her age. As a faunus, she has a set of white retractable claws. Turquoise.png|Default Outfit Turquoise PJ.png|Turquoise PJs Main Outfit Turquoise wears a unique outfit that includes a turquoise bralette top with brown cross straps that button to the back of her neck, a pair of brown shorts and a turquoise wrap that attaches to one end of her bralette and the other end on her shorts. There are a couple of rings that connect the areas together between the wraps, the top and the shorts. The wrap has a gold design across the bottom of the wrap above the many small gold silent bells attached to it. For shoes, she sometimes goes barefoot but usually wears a pair of turquoise flats. As for accessories, she wears a matching scarf that bares her symbol and includes the gold design along with silent bells. She also wears a gold anklet on her left ankle and a matching armlet on her upper left arm with each having a green gem in the center. While she is out on missions, she wears a brown holister on her upper right leg for her weapon and her short pockets hold her dust supply. Sometimes, the gold marks on her outfit can glow in the dark after it absorbs sunlight. Pajamas Turquoise's PJs include a teal tanktop and a pair of rolled up dark turquoise capris. The tank top has turquoise and dark turquoise fabric near the top, turquoise lining on the bottom and dark turquoise straps while the capris have her symbol on her left pantleg. She also wears ankle length socks and has a tiger stuffed animal on her bed. Personality Turquoise is the kind of girl that is rebellious, high strung, and can be harsh to other people, especially humans. She is the girl that will do anything to achieve her goals, even if she has to go around the law in order to do so. From her scarring past, she has come to have severe trust issue when it comes to humans in general. To other faunus, she is kinder and would show more sympathy towards them. To gain her trust is a hard feat because anything small could make her not like anyone. Though her harsh side is only a front she puts on to hide her sadness and her secret of being a faunus. There are only a few people that can truly become someone that she can trust. The person would have to be able to see the real her instead of judging her by what she is. When they do, she becomes very loyal, caring, and protective towards them. While she may be harsh, she is a person that is straightforward with her opinions and is not a person that would lie unless there was no other choice. She is also an inverted person that would prefer to be alone instead of being with others and also very organized. When she is upset or angry, she has a terrible temper if someone provokes her and has a tendency to attack the person with her retractable claws and/or give cold glares. If a person finds out about her secret, she will run away to get away from the person to calm down. She is a serious person but she doesn’t lack humor. Turquoise also loves animals and nature and is willing to do anything to help others, even if it isn’t conventional. Biography/ History Turquoise was born in Vacuo and lived with her Faunus father and her human mother. Because of this, Turquoise was unfortunately born as a Bengal Tiger Faunus after her father when she saw her claws at a young age. Her parents took care of her and she lived happily with them. Her father was a hunter and brought her presents from his missions while her mother played with her. Her life was great until she turned 12 years old when her father went missing during a mission away from their hometown. When her mother tried to gain help, she never got any since they didn’t care about the Faunus and they never came to her aid, no matter how much she begged. A few days later, Turquoise leave Vacuo to head to his last known location within Vale to find him. However, while they were traveling to Vale, she woke up in shock one morning when her mother went missing from her room without a trace. With nowhere to go, the upset Faunus took everything and headed to Vale on her own. From the mistrust that she had for humans from that day, she shut herself out from humans and found out that she can hide her Faunus trait (claws) from anyone so she could be 'normal'. Turq arrived in Vale a few days later alone and wandered the streets until she was taken in by a middle class family that soon became her step parents. When she started to open up to her step parents a year later after living with them, she decided to go to Signal Academy in order to protect herself. After a couple of years of going there and after forging her weapon, Fire Awakener, her secret was found out by her parents one dinner when she was pissed off at her stepmother's comment on the evil of Faunus when she showed her retractable claws to them for the first time. Her step parents were in shock but with the step mother's persuasion, they luckily understood her and continued to treat her as their own, though she dropped out of Signal to assist her adoptive mother as an animal trainer. In that time, she spent a lot of time with the tigers and cats and quickly befriended them because of her Faunus heritage. However, a year later when she was coming home with the groceries one evening, she overheard her step parents fighting about keeping Turquoise in their family. Angered by their argument, she remained quiet in their home until members of the White Fang attacked. She luckily alluded them and escaped with her life at the cost of her step parents. She retreated into the outskirts of Vale and lived alone and in that time, she starts to retrain herself how to fight. A year later, she met a young Faunus huntress that teaches her more about fighting by giving her lessons on her weapon and unlocking her aura along with other survival techniques. She was hesitant at first until the young Faunus trains with her and as time went on, she came to be like a true parent to her. The training sessions over time inspire her to be a huntress when she begins to go on missions as her protégé. Turquoise then hears about Beacon Academy a couple of years later from her teacher and recommends her to venture there with her skills. Once the young Faunus turned 18, she signed up for the Beacon Academy entrance exam and passed with her skills she learned from her teacher. In Combat Weapon: Her weapon is an Allpurpose Collapsible Dust Whip (ACDW) called Fire Awakener. It is a handle that can extend into a 5 foot long whip and the whip line straightens and condenses to become a blade which can get coated with dust like the whip. It also has the capability to fire dust blasts from it in its handle form with a dust loader inside the handle for dust crystals. It can use certain dust like lightning and ice, but she prefers fire dust. Abilities and Powers: ''Turquoise is a close to mid range fighter and she the fastest of her teammates on QRTZ which is why she usually takes on the role as the scout of the team. Her speed and strength are both average, though she is quick to aggression and relies on her speed to get herself out of situations rather than her strength. She will use any moves necessary to get herself out of tight situations. Though, she prefers to work alone and she also has night vision like other faunus. ''Aura: ''Her aura color is a bright aquamarine. ''Semblance: Protectors Turquoise can create two dust constructs that would both take forms of tigers that could attack/jump on enemies. Depending on what dust is used, it gives different effects (ex. fire dust = explosive fiery tigers) and they only able to do 1 powerful attack each before disappearing. Later on, she can differentiate the tigers with different dust (ex: one fire dust tiger and one ice dust tiger). Trivia *Her full name is Turquoise Gemma Namir. This name translates to 'Turquoise Gem Leopard' since Turquoise is a blue-green color, Gemma is Gem in Latin, and Namir means 'Leopard' in Israeli. Turquoise is a color which fits Monty's rule. Official Art Turquoise_Turnaround.png|Turquoise Turnaround (By Flora~) Turq Box.png|Turquoise box Commissions Turquoise_Chibi.png|Turquoise Namir (Done by Flora) Turquoise_Symbol.png|Turquoise Symbol Hs123 by rofeal-d8mb3il.png.jpg|Turquoise Headshot (Done by Rofeal) Turquoise.png|Turquoise (By Orisodehime) turquiose_by_haruuuka_ddibem9.png|Turquoise by Haruuuka